Broken Hearted
by LoulouFe07
Summary: Something wants to keep Darien and Serena apart, will it succeed?...Update!
1. Broken Hearted

Hi everyone this is one of my first FanFic so be patient with me ! here is part one of Broken Hearted. It is based during the time of SMS. You will see the outer Senshi as well as the inner Senshi. This characters do not belong to me they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. So don't sue me .I can barely afford to go to college.  
  
Well tell me if you loved it or hated it  
  
Email me @ Tigerlily_03@tokyopop.com  
  
This story is rated PG 13 .  
  
So I hope you Guys enjoy this and write back.I need your feed back . I am working on part two.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another day ..she thought as she got out of bed. She looked at her clock it was about six in the morning but she could not fall back to sleep. Sleep did not seem like a good idea. She was restless. She needed out. She got off her bed making sure not to trip on the black cat lying on the floor. It was a peculiar cat with a crescent moon bald spot. The young girl tiptoed her way to the Bathroom trying not to disturb her pet. She looked at her reflection above the sink. She had blue eyes shining like sapphires and a long blond mane. She parted her hair in two and brought them up into two buns with a ponytail coming out of it. She washed her tired looking face. What is wrong with me ? she asked. No one answered. She put on her school uniform and went back into her room. Her cat awake now looked at the clock and then looked at her mistress all dressed up for school.  
  
Serena school doesn't start until two hours from now. Aren't you up a little early? Asked the cat.  
  
I want to take a stroll in the park before I go to school .I need to clear my head.  
  
Mmhhh! Said the cat. Something fishy is going on lately. Serena looked tired and warn out. Something was bothering the poor girl and she was keeping to all inside. She wasn't herself lately. It wasn't like her to get up so early. She had been doing a lot of things that were not like her. She did her homework by herself, studied, did not whine.  
  
Do you want me to make you something for breakfast? Asked the cat  
  
No Luna , I am not hungry she replied. The cat looked at her horrified. Serena had just refused food! That never happened. The girl loved to eat. Something was very wrong with her.  
  
" Luna if you don't mind I would like to be by myself so please don't follow me to the park. She looked at her cat. She Knew the cat wanted to help but right now she wanted to be left alone.  
  
She went out the door. She turn back to see if her cat had actually listened to her and stayed behind. No sign of a black cat. Serena started running to the park. Running as if her life depended on it. She got to the park in a few minutes. She stopped in a rose garden. Staring at a blank point in the sky. Suddenly she brought her hand to her chest and let out a cry of pain. Bending in two she fell down to her knees on the soft grass. A frail body was being shaken by spasms. She let out another cry weaker than the first one but still a cry full of anguish and pain. She tried to stop the tears that were coming but they were coming like a torrid rain. They shook her body and soul.  
  
Oh god it hurts she thought. Darien.Why did you betray me like this? She kept saying . He had lied to her. They were destined to be together, they were soul mates.she doubted it. He had betrayed her. He had seen him with the woman. Another woman. How could he? Another shot of pain went through her body.  
  
Serena was so busy trying to control her outburst that she did not notice the shadow that hovered over her. She was startled when a hand touched her shoulder.  
  
Serena? Asked a young man. He was wearing black jeans and a green shirt that matched his eyes. He ran a head through his blond hair . Serena what is wrong? Why are you here? Why are you crying? Are you in pain ? do you want me to call someone?  
  
The young girl looked at him. She tried to smile but instead she started crying again. The young man grabbed her by the shoulder and picked her up as if she was the lightest thing in the world. " I am taking you to the arcade, he said.  
  
When they got there she had calmed down. She still had tears in her eyes but she was regaining her composure. Andy put her down on a booth. Left her for a while and came back with a cup. He gave it to her and asked to drink it. It was some tea.  
  
"Thanks Andy murmured Serena.  
  
My pleasure answered the boy.  
  
I am so sorry for your shirt. The shirt was soaked with her tears  
  
Now that you seemed to have calmed down . can you please tell me what happened ? why you were crying.  
  
Serena looked at him. Andy's heart jumped she looked so beautiful so vulnerable sitting across from him. Her hair was down not in its usual style. The most beautiful hair he had ever seen. She looked so fragile in the park as if she was about to break. What could have possible caused her to be in so much pain. He was waiting for an answer but she just looked at him not saying a word.  
  
"Do you want me to call Darien? He asked. She felt as she had been stabbed when Andy mentioned the name of her Boyfriend. If he still was. Andy knew that he had said the wrong thing just by looking at the pain that the mention of Darien had brought to her face. " You are going to be late for school he said finally.  
  
Can I use your bathroom I need to fix myself/  
  
Of course he said showing her the way. He let her go in front of him. God she was beautiful he thought again watching her walk. Her hair was so long it was brushing the floor. She walked so gracefully. He wondered what happened to clumsy Serena who use to come her all the time. She was growing into a breathtaking young lady.  
  
A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom wearing her signature hairdo. He offered to take her to school in his car. She wanted to refuse but she did not have the strength to walk all the way to the junior high.  
  
Meanwhile a worried Darien with four other girls, the inner senshi, were listening to a cat talk. They were worried about Serena. Luna had told them about Serena's odd behavior. Amy, the girl with the short blue hair, said: "we all have notice her weird behavior.Could that be an attack from a new enemy?  
  
-I don't think so answered Raye. She tossed her long black hair. Serena is changing for the better. She looked at her watch and let out a sigh. Well guys I have to go. I can't be late for school today. I am no Serena she added.  
  
As if she had heard her name, Serena appeared in front of her friends a smile on her face. This smile faded as soon as she saw Darien. He looked so handsome with his black jeans and his blue shirt and his leather jacket. So incredible good looking. He smiled at her happy to see her. Her heart felt another stab. He came close to her taking her in his arms.  
  
"Serena we were worried about you. Luna said you left so early this morning and that you were acting strange.  
  
I just needed some time alone. She pushed him away before he could kiss her. He looked at her startled. So did the other girls. It was Darien , why was Serena being so distant.  
  
Hey Serena ! you forgot your books said Andy coming up behind her.  
  
Darien looked at him and then at Serena taking the books from him. What was Serena's book doing with Andy? Serena smiled at Andy to thank him. He smiled back and she gave him a hug. She whispered: "Don't tell anyone about this morning please. Thank you so much for your help" she added.  
  
The bell rang. Serena let go of Andy and without a look for Darien she went up the step of the entrance of the Junior High. She was soon followed by Amy, Lita and Mina.  
  
"Serena, called Amy, wait up! She ran to her friend. Something was really wrong with their princess. " Serena what is going on? Did Darien do something to you?  
  
Serena looked at Amy as if she wasn't there. So whatever was bothering the princess had something to do with Darien. " I will not rest till I find out why?"  
  
  
  
To be continued!!!  
  
I know some of you guys are wondering where is she going with this.Read the next chapter.  
  
Tigerlily_san 


	2. the spell

Konnichiwa !!!!  
  
Here is part two of my story Broken Hearted. I thank Stephanie for helping me with posting my FanFic.  
  
In part one I told you guys that this was in sailor supers. This happens after they face the black moon circus. Serena is in high school, Darien in college. blablabla.  
  
Disclaimer: This story does not belong to me but to Naoko Takeuchi. Most of the characters do belong to her except for some villains here and there that come from my imagination or maybe other people I am not sure about that ^_^  
  
So please don't think other wise I can't afford to be sued  
  
This story is PG 13.( I know there hasn't been anything PG-13 in it but we never know.better safe than sorry)  
  
I don't know where the story leads. I write as I go.So I hope you enjoy  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
" Why does this always happen to me? She thought as she was rushing out of the train. IT seemed that whatever she did, she could never have a little piece and quiet. The girls had harassed her all morning at school. Asking her questions about her whereabouts and things. She wanted to be by herself not surrounded by all those people. She ran to the street. She ran the few blocks that separated from her house. She closed the door and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Finally ! I am home.  
  
-Serena is that you ? asked her mothers voice coming from the kitchen  
  
-Yes mother it's me she answered heading towards the kitchen. No piece and quiet for Serena she thought as she entered the kitchen. Her brother Sammy was sitting at the table having a fight with Rini. This is definitely not what I need right now she thought. " "Yes mom, do you need something?  
  
- Dear Bunny, do you want to be a darling and run to the store for me ? I need milk and other groceries. I forgot to get them yesterday.  
  
Is that all Mom? Serena asked her mom waiting for something more.  
  
No, Honey  
  
Serena didn't mind going shopping for groceries. It gave her a little time to herself away from her family and away from the scouts. Ever since this morning they had not given her a minute of piece. So she had been a little cold this morning and lately she had been acting different . They would to if the man they loved had been cheating on them. She had been lethargic all day. She didn't know what happened this morning when Andrew found her. She just remember feeling pain and collapsing. She brushed the thoughts out of her head. She would not let it get to her.  
  
She went in the store and started walking down the different aisle looking for the items her mother needed. She was by herself she notice as she looked at the group of friends or couples around her. She wished Mina, Raye, Amy or Lita were here. She stopped dead in her thoughts when she heard a very familiar laughter. Darien.She turned to where the voice was coming from. Darien, or someone who looked like him had his arms wrapped around a breath taking brunette. They were laughing at something the woman had said. The way they stood next to each other had an air of great intimacy. Serena's heart clutched at the sight of the couple. They looked good together. Made for each other she thought. She wanted to stop staring at them but she couldn't. Her eyes were glued to the scene and her heart was hurting as if a knife had been plunged in. The couple was still laughing. Now Darien had drawn the young women closer and he gave her a kiss. Not a little peck but a passionate kiss on the lips. Serena started wising trying to catch her breath. But she couldn't. Suddenly she felt the floor failing under her. A pair of strong arms caught her a few inches above the floor. She looked at her savior her eyes half open.  
  
" Serena cried a voice. The masculine voice was penetrating the fog she was falling in. Andrew!!! But she couldn't keep her eyes open. Something in her wanted to go to sleep. Go to sleep it said, no one loves you anymore. She tried to fight it. She couldn't get out. The fog was getting stronger. Andrew!!! She screamed than she was gone.  
  
  
  
"Serena! cried the boy as he held her.  
  
- Andrew she whispered. A tear fell. He looked at whatever she was looking at before he had seen her falling. He almost dropped the girl when he saw the scene. He shook his head not believing his eyes.Darien and another woman. Was that why Serena was acting so strange. He look at the now inert form of the young girl. She was unconscious, the shock must have been to much for her. He carried her out of the store leaving his groceries . He would be back for them later he thought. He put her down on a bench in front of the store. He tried to wake her up. He started to panic. What was wrong with her. Why wasn't she waking up. Andrew was panicking. He didn't know what to do. He then saw two of Serena friends coming his way. They looked worried.  
  
Amy and Lita were on their way to the arcade when they noticed Andrew coming out of the grocery stores carrying a girl. They started running toward him the minute they noticed that the girl was Serena. Oh my god! Had she been attacked by an enemy.  
  
"Andrew what is going on asked Lita.  
  
I was in the store when I notice Serena about to faint. She was staring at this couple and then she collapsed.  
  
She just collapsed at the sight of a couple. It does not make sense said Amy  
  
Well the couple was Darien and this other girl and .they .well they .  
  
Well what ? asked Lita impatient and worried. She was looking at the frail form of her friend lying on the bench  
  
Well he was kissing another woman and Serena saw it all.  
  
Are you sure? Asked Amy  
  
Well I am fairly sure. Next thing I knew Serena was unconscious and then you guys came up.  
  
Amy examined Serena. Her pulse was very faint and she was really pale. Her lip had a little of a bluish tint. " I think we should call an ambulance said Amy in a squeaky voice. Something was really wrong with Serena.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
  
  
A few hours later in the hospital, four girls were pacing in the lobby of the hospital. A man and a woman were holding to a young boy and a little girl. They all looked really worried.  
  
" Mr. And Mrs. Tsukino? Asked a woman in blue scrub. I am Doctor Anderson.  
  
Doctor what is wrong with our daughter ? asker Serena's mother  
  
Her vitals have been stabilized, but we don't know what is causing the coma. It is as if she does not want to wake up.  
  
The scouts looked at each other. How was this possible. Serena was Sailor Moon. They needed her. Nothing could beat her. And now Amy's mom was saying that the coma she was in was self inflicted. That Serena did not want to get out of her coma.  
  
" It's just like her to be selfish said Raye swallowing a sob  
  
Why would she do something like that? Asked Mina  
  
Darien.whispered Amy  
  
Oh my god! Screamed Mina. I did not call him. He will be so worried  
  
No! Lita stood in front of Mina. We are not calling him. He did this to her.  
  
What ? cried Raye and Mina. You guys gotta be kidding. Darien would never do anything to hurt Bunny, added Raye.  
  
Well he did and now she is in there.Lita could not finish. She started to cry. The other scouts hugged her trying to calm her. Well they tried but they ended up all starting to cry.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
" Serena !!! called a voice .a very familiar voice. Darien! She cried. They were laughing together. They were kissing each other. They were happy. But something is wrong. A woman comes between them. She is evil.Darien !!!screams Serena, look out. It's to late Darien is gone and an evil laughter echoes around her. Where am I?  
  
  
  
Darien woke up covered with a cold sweat. He had fallen asleep on his homework. He didn't feel tired when he had sat down at his desk earlier. It's like sleep had sneaked upon him. He had come back to his apartment right after class and had never left ever since. He looked at his clock. He had slept for six hours. Did he dream. He can't remember. He felt tired. He was falling asleep again. He had awaken for a reason. Why? he couldn't remember. Something in his mind was trying to pierce the thick fog around his mind. Something important. What was it?  
  
He got up walking around his apartment. He was trying to remember. He felt a slight pain in the chest. What is wrong with me. There is something really important I need to remember.  
  
He heard knocking on his door. He was not expecting anyone. He went an opened the door. A beautiful brunette was standing there. She was wearing a really tight red dress.  
  
"Aurora? He said startled. She had just moved in the apartment next to his. How can I help you? He asked a little bit exasperated. He was searching his mind. He needed to remember something .or someone. Oh my god Serena!!!! He let out. She is in danger, he thought.but as soon as the thought came it disappeared. The woman at the door walked towards him and kissed him. He forgot all his worries and embraced the woman. Whatever was bothering him, he would deal with later. All that mattered was the woman he loved .Aurora.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later the woman that Darien had called Aurora got to her apartment. She took out a compact. She waited for a few seconds and then a voice seem to come out of the compact.  
  
" How is our plan my leech  
  
Working like a charm. The princess is in a Coma and the Prince doesn't remember her.  
  
Perfect Aurora!!! And evil laugh. I will get my revenge. Who would have thought the Princess's greatest strength .Good job.Continue with operation Broken Heart.  
  
Aurora closed her compact. She smiled. Her beautiful features slowly distorted and she let out a ghoulish laughter. Beware Sailor Moon here comes the day of reckoning.ahahahhahaa!!!  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi guys ..well this is part two. I hope I am not confusing anyone. This is my first fan fic ..if you guys feel like I am loosing you feel free to write me with your comments  
  
At tigerlily_03@tokyopop.com  
  
Bear with me with the typo's an the weird English  
  
Please write with your comments.they are really important to me 


	3. the awakening

Konnichiwa  
  
Here is chapter 3 of Broken hearted  
  
I know you guys' wonder where is she going with her story...but there is somewhere but I can't remember.  
  
Thank you for emails Please continue emailing me ...I need more emails  
  
Disclaimer: the Characters in this story belong to Takeuchi Naoko and not to poor little me...  
  
This story is PG-13.(I think)  
  
Serena Wakes up!!!  
  
Hey guys I use both the name Serena and Bunny ...Bunny is her nickname and Serena her name. Please write with any questions...I do not know how long this Story will be but not too long...Cause my midterms are coming so hopefully I'll finish it before my finals in December ...see you all ...and ENJOY!!!!! ^_^******  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
" Darien . Serena called. She was in their little spot in the park. But there was no sign of him anywhere. It looked like where they usually met but something was eerie. Something was not right. She sat on the floor a picnic was set up. " That is strange she thought, I could have sworn that this was not there a few minutes ago." She brushed the thought away when she saw the food on the basket. She was hungry. Well, she thought, it won't hurt if have some while I am waiting for.who am I waiting for?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Well is their any change mom", asked Amy looking at her mother? They were all worried about Serena. The inner Senshi had held a meeting and Haruka, Michelle, Hotaru and Setsuna had called. They had sense that something was wrong. They had said that they would get here tomorrow. Amy had told them that did not need to rush but they felt like they needed to be here to protect the princess.  
  
"She is still in the coma Darling. But she is all right her vitals are stable. I am just hoping that your friend is willing to open her eyes and live again," said Dr. Anderson. She knew her daughter wanted to hear more but that was all she could say as she left the room. Amy looked at her best friend. What was going thru that head? Why didn't she want to wake up? She knew she was upset about the Darien thing but that was not reason enough to stay in a coma. She picked her book and started reading out loud to Serena. She had read somewhere that people in Comas heard what people around them said.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Raye entered the room. She looked pale and exhausted.  
  
" Hi Amy.Any changes she asked worried.  
  
- Nothing so far, she answered. At least everything has been quiet  
  
- But it won't be for long said Raye, I saw in the flames a new danger. I spent the night questioning the fire. Trying to find out what was wrong with Serena. But all I could see was fog. This morning though I saw an evil face hovering Serena and it was laughing. I don't know what this means but we definitely have to call a meeting. If we have a new enemy we better be prepared. Especially now that sailor moon is not with us, she ended.  
  
Raye looked at the frail form of her friend lying in that white bed. Her hair was flowing all around her. She looked like an angel asleep. What could have possibly caused her to not want her to wake up? Darien she thought. "Amy, did Darien come to see Serena at all? Asked Raye. Amy shook her head sideways. He had not come that was really weird. Serena and Darien had a connection. He could always feel when she was hurt or in pain. Of course Serena wasn't in pain or hurt she thought. The girl was just asleep. " Has anyone called Darien?" she asked. " I don't know," answered Amy. She decided that it was time someone paid Darien a little visit.  
  
It did not take her long to get to Darien's apartment building. Two minutes later she was ringing on his door. He opened the door right away. " Hi!" He said seeing Raye. He was wearing a wrinkled shirt and pants. His jet-black hair was messy as if he had been sleeping.  
  
" Where have you been? How come you did not come and see Serena in the hospital?  
  
- What!!!! Darien screamed. How come no one said anything to me? When did that happen? I saw her this morning she was okay when I left her in front of the school this morning.  
  
- Darien, said Raye, She has been in the hospital for two days. You could not possibly have seen her this morning.  
  
- What day is it? He asked looking at his watch. It's Thursday!!!!!  
  
- What day did you think it was? Tuesday?  
  
Raye took a closer looked at him. He seemed towering the same clothes he was wearing the last time she saw him. Now that she was thinking about it she noticed that Darien smelled a little bit. Darien ran in the apartment leaving her standing in front of his door. A few minutes later he came out looking a little better.  
  
She followed him in the garage. He got in his car and looked at Raye who was still watching him suspicious. " So you are coming?" He asked. She hopped in and they went to the hospital.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
  
  
"How is the plan going?" Asked a voice in the dark corner of the room.  
  
-Very good mistress replied Aurora as she looked at where the voice came from. The princess is almost brain washed. By the time the prince wakes her up she won't know who he is and if she does she will be too mad to want to. And as for the prince ...he doesn't know it yet.but his mine."  
  
Send a Yuma's to keep the sailors occupied. I think its time to let the sleeping beauty open her eyes. Hahahaahahahahahh!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
  
  
Beep! Beep...Raye looked at her wrist her communicator was beeping. She opened it to see the face Of Sailor Venus. " Problem, we got Houston!" Venus cried out. Raye did not bother to correct her. Whatever Mina had to say seemed important and she needed to be serious. " Yuma attacking in the park, we need all the help we can get. Call Tuxedo Mask and come here quick!  
  
-We are on our way, said Raye  
  
MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP."  
  
" Did I miss anything said Raye appearing next to the other Sailor Senshi? The whole gang was there and they did not look good. Sailor Neptune had been hit pretty hard and Sailor Uranus was standing over her shielding her from the attacks of the Yuma.  
  
The Yuma was about six feet tall and looked like a she Big-foot with pink fur instead of brown. It was wearing armor similar to those of samurai's. It was blasting dark energy on the sailors through its massive bracelets.  
  
" Give it up sailor brats there is nothing you can do against me.  
  
-You think so! In the name of the moon I will punish you! I am Sailor ChibiMoon and you are dust!  
  
MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION."  
  
Sailor ChibiMoon was trying her best to replace Sailor moon. But her attempt was futile. The attack did not even hit the Yuma. Instead it went back where it came from knocking ChibiMoon a few feet away from where she was standing.  
  
" Okay lets attack him together!" Yelled Venus  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK  
  
MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY  
  
MARS FLAME SNIPER  
  
JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION  
  
SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE  
  
SUBMARINE REFLECTION  
  
SPACE SWORD BLASTER  
  
CHIBI MOON TIARA MAGIC  
  
Death scream!"  
  
The Yuma 's protective shield deflected all of the attacks back to the Senshi. The girls barely escaped their own attacks. " We can't fight like this whispered Mercury, we have to find its weakness." She pressed her earring and her visor appeared. She took out her mini computer trying to find a weak spot. In the mean time the other Senshi were buying her time, distracting the beast. A joint attack had not killed it but it should have weakened it. A few seconds later Mercury screamed, " Direct your attack on its eyes! It's the weakest point of the shield!"  
  
A red rose flew and lodged itself in one of the Yuma's eyes. The Beast screamed in pain. "Now!" Screamed Venus. The Senshi attacked together again and this time their attack succeeded and the beast disappeared in flame.  
  
"That was tough" said Venus slipping on the floor. " We can't take a lot of fights like this one without Sailor Moon.  
  
- Venus is right said Saturn. It took us way to much time to vanquish this Yuma.  
  
- Emergency meeting at the temple in 15 min said Amy  
  
- I think we should leave before the cops or the press get here, added Tuxedo mask as he returned back to Darien. Count on me for the meeting.  
  
- Lets go know said Raye, We got much to discuss and we don't know how long we have. But one thing is sure we got a new enemy and he seems to be really tough so we better get right on it. To the temple.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Aurora entered the hospital room and evil look on her face. She was wearing a nurse uniform so no one would stop her. The patient was alone. She looked at Serena peacefully lying on her bed. It's time to wake up sleeping beauty she thought. She approached the bed slowly. She touched the young girls face.  
  
"I could kill you right Now" she whispered. But it will be more fun seeing you die of a broken heart over you beloved Darien. He is mine, by the way dear Serenity. Wake up Princess". As she was saying this she took out a vial and a little doll from a blouse. The doll looked like a miniature figurine of Serena in her princess form Serenity. Aurora looked at the doll and placed it back in her blouse pocket and placed the vial under the young girls nose. Serena's eyes flickered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
The fog seems to be thinning out thought Serena as she was looking from the window of her apartment. She felt giddy and decided to go outside. She had been inside for too long. She went to her room and put on her sandals. As she set foot outside, she felt an irresistible pull. She was being sucked in a wormhole. Serena screamed.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Finally done with this chapter ..I hope you guys like it  
  
THANX FOR YOU NICE EMAILS.I AM HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!!! ^_^  
  
Well guys I am done with chapter three it took me sometimes.  
  
TIGERLILY  
  
Tigerlily_03@tokyopop.com 


	4. Revelations

Hello ^_^  
  
Here is part four.Be happy  
  
Thanks to Stephanie for helping me post my story.you guys should definitely read her stories they are great.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Those characters aren't mine they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I don't want to be sued so don't assume otherwise.  
  
I have a surprise for you. The name of the Mastermind is revealed in this story. I wonder which one of you will figure out who he or she is? Well guys Enjoy!!! And E-mail me.tigerlily_03@tokyopop.com  
  
This story is PG13.  
  
ENJOY ^_^**************Part 4  
  
**************************************************************************** *******^_^  
  
«  I saw an evil face hovering above Serena's face, last night" said Raye. " I was questioning the fire about Serena and our future and there it was. I can still here it laughing." The inner and the outer Senshi were all meeting at Raye's grandfather's temple. Luna and Artemis, as well as Darien were also present.  
  
It seems we might have a new enemy. Could it be possible that whatever happened to Serena is an attack, Luna? Asked Amy to the black cat.  
  
Well we can't say anything.  
  
What happened to Serena? Cut Darien.  
  
The girls looked at him as if he had said a stupidity. How was it possible for Darien not to know what had happened to Serena in the last two days. In their mind they knew that somehow he was part of the reason that she was lying there in that hospital. Amy and Lita had told them what had caused their friend to collapse: The sight of his betrayal.  
  
" How could you asked what happened? HOW COULD YOU! Yelled Haruka. You know damn well what made her collapse. How could you betray our princess like that and then act as if you didn't know what you did!  
  
-Haruka stop! Ordered Luna.  
  
-I don't know what you are talking about Haruka. Last time I saw Serena she was fine. I left her with Amy, Lita and Mina in front of her school earlier this morning. Darien answered  
  
-That is not possible! Today is Sunday there was no school this morning. Serena has been in a coma for two days now. Said Raye. All we know is that she saw you and some chi.  
  
-Look guys! Interrupted Mina. Whatever that thing is it's between Serena and Darien. WE have bigger problems than that. According to Raye's vision we have a new enemy and it's target is our princess. We don't know anything about this enemy and without sailor moon we are in a difficult position. We can't fight a lot of battles like today. So this is not the time for discord among us.  
  
-I agree with Mina, said Amy. The Yuma we faced today was strong and is very different from the ones we faced in the past. We need to stick together on this until Serena gets better.  
  
As she was finishing her sentence the girls' communicators started beeping. They all looked at each other. They were all here. The only person who was absent and had a communicator was Serena. They opened it and saw the face of their friend.  
  
" Bunny! Yelled Raye. You are up!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Half and hour later they were all in Serena's hospital room. The girls were hugging their friend. They were so happy to see her. Darien stood in front of the door looking at the girls moving around his girlfriend. They had said that he had done something to her. That he was the reason she was in here. He didn't dare approach because he was to afraid of doing it to her again. The girls were bombarding Serena with questions about her time in the coma. What was it like? Did she remember anything? Did she see any light? They were all so happy to have her back. She hadn't been gone for long but the all had miss her and had felt pretty bad when they had seen her lying there lifeless. Serena was happy to see her friends. She was surprised to see Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna and Michele. They told her that they had come as soon as they had felt her in danger. A few minutes later a nurse came in and asked them to leave because the patient needed rest. Dr Anderson had decided to keep Serena for a few days for observation.  
  
At the entrance of the hospital they decided that they would not tell Serena yet about the discovery of a new enemy. They postponed their meeting for Monday afternoon after school. Finally they parted ways.  
  
Darien decided to take Rini home. It was on his way and he wanted to spend a little time with his daughter. She did not seem to want to talk that much and her ride home was silent. A few minutes later Darien was entering his apartment. He dropped his keys on his kitchen table and went straight to his bathroom. He turned the shower and undressed himself. He could not believe that he had missed the entire weekend. He must have been really tired to sleep that much. He was wondering what he could have possibly done to hurt Serena. Nothing came to mind. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the hot water that was splashing his body. He felt tense. The fact that he couldn't remember that last few days gave him chills down his spine.  
  
He was starting to relax when he heard someone knocking on his door. He put on his bathrobe and went to see whom it was. Aurora was standing in front of the door. She was breathtaking in her body fitting mini red dress. They showed off her long legs. Her hair the same color as his her worn down on her back, which made her look young and innocent. Her green eyes smiled at him as he opened the door.  
  
" Hello Darien. I haven't seen you. How have you been Neighbor? She asked.  
  
-Sleeping. He answered. He liked Aurora she was so nice and open. She felt easy to talk to and the fact that she was his age helped a little bit. He invited her in. He felt as if he knew her. As if they were .Soul mates. Darien shook his head. what am I saying he thought, Serena is the girl that I am Destined to be with he thought. So why do you keep having dreams about being with Aurora than answered a little voice in his head.  
  
Aurora was talking to him apparently unaware of the mental conversation Darien was having. He was only catching glimpse of what she was saying. She told that she was in his Anatomy and Physiology class at the university and she was hoping they could be lab partners. Darien agreed and hurried her out of his place. As he was closing the door behind her, he felt the urge to kiss her. He brushed the thought away as soon as it came. He than noticed that he had spent about half and hour talking to Aurora in his bathrobe and hadn't even noticed. As he went back to his room he thought about her again. " Aurora " he whispered. She was so beautiful.  
  
------------------------------------ --------------------------- ----------- ---------------------  
  
  
  
The plan was working perfectly, Aurora thought s she entered her place. The apartment was almost empty. She looked at herself in her mirror very proud of herself. Darien had thought she was beautiful. He was starting to fall for her. She was going to have him really soon eating in the palm of her hand. She only needed time and to get rid of that brat Serenity. So far she had succeeded in taking the girl out of the picture by making her see Darien and her together. It had been so easy to dupe the girl. And so easy to manipulate the young prince into doing what she wanted him to do. Pity that the spell did not last long enough for her Mistresses plan to work.  
  
She walked towards the only table in the apartment. There were two dolls on the table, and a letter. The dolls look like Serena and Darien. The one that look like Serena had a heart drawn on its chest with blood dripping out it. Darien's was blindfolded. They both had thread connecting them to one another. That thread symbolized their connection.  
  
" Now it's time to get rid of little Rini and change the course of history." As she said that, she took her scissors and thinned the thread that attached the two dolls. Pretty soon that thread would be broken. Only a real thin part of the thread kept the dolls attached. She laughed at her wickedness. Her Mistress would be proud. She picked up the letter and vanished.  
  
--------------------------------- -------------------------------------- --- -----------------------  
  
As Rini was getting dressed for school in the morning, she thought she heard some noise coming from Serena's room. She went in and saw a letter on the bed. She could have sworn that the letter wasn't there earlier. She went and picked it up. It was addressed to her. It said:  
  
Dear Small Lady  
  
Your Father and I miss you Very much. I am sure that Serena and Darien would understand if you came and spend sometime with us. I know we send you there to complete your training but you could please come just for a few days.  
  
Please ask Serena before you come okay.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Neo-queen Serenity  
  
Ps: the sooner you come, the sooner you will be back ^_^  
  
Rini looked at the letter in aw. Her parents wanted her to come home, She thought. She looked at the time. It was seven in the morning. Serena was definitely asleep. But she could not wait. She went to the phone and dialed Serena's phone number at the hospital.  
  
"Hello" answered a sleepy voice  
  
Bunny! It's me Rini. I just got a letter from my mother in the 30th century. She misses me and wants me to come and see her. I am not going to stay for a long time. Just for a few days than I will be back to complete my training. Can I go?  
  
Of course you can Rini. If that is what you want. I'll see you when you get back. Call Darien to tell him okay honey.  
  
Rini called Darien and told him that she was leaving. He offered to see her off and to tell the other that she had left. Rini ran to her room dropping the letter on the floor. She was exited; she was going to see her parents for a while.  
  
Half an hour later she was in the park with Darien, Luna, and Diana. As Darien was saying good-bye to his daughter that cat was doing the same with hers.  
  
"Diane take good care of Rini and come back real soon.  
  
Mom, I will be back real soon. It's just for a couple of days only, replied Diana. She kissed her mom and than ran to her mistress. Rini picked her up and kissed her father goodbye. She took out her time key and shouted:  
  
  
  
TO THE THIRTHIETH CENTURY  
  
And she disappeared with a thunder noise.  
  
That is weird thought Darien. He didn't remember her making all that noise the last time she went back to the future. He brushed the thought away. He was going to be late for class. Maybe Aurora will keep him a seat next to her. He smiled at that thought.  
  
------------------------------------------- --------------------------- ---- -------------------------  
  
  
  
Aurora watched as the little girl was saying her good bye to Darien. She saw Rini shout and disappear. She smiled evilly at that. Her compact beeped. She opened it. A voice came out and said, " We have the Girl". Aurora smiled widened revealing sharp teeth. Everything was going according to plans.. One down. a few more to go.and in the end. Revenge.  
  
" Aurora! Called a new voice from the compact.  
  
Yes, I am at your command Black Lady.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
--------------------------------- --------------------------- -------------- --------- -------  
  
What do you think of part four it took me sometime to write it but I did it?  
  
Anyway email me with any comments. Good and bad.  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. Chapter five is in the works. Patience  
  
Another cliffhanger!!!! 


	5. Again

Konnichiwa minna-san  
  
I am so happy I finally got thru chapter five. I don't know if I am over my writers block it took me sometime to figure out where or what I wanted to say in this chapter. I use both the names Serena and Bunny in this story.  
  
I hope that all of you are enjoying the story so far and are not too bored with me  
  
Disclaimer  
  
: the Characters in this story belong to Takeuchi Naoko and not to poor little me...  
  
This story is PG-13.(I think)  
  
My email. Tigerlily_03@tokyopop.com  
  
MSN IM: Usaghy.tigerlily  
  
AIM: Usaghy99chan  
  
If you ad my name please tell me that you got it from ASMR  
  
Thank you to all the people who have emailed me or helped me with this story in anyway  
  
Bye (  
  
^_^  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"So this is the heir to the Silver Millennium, said a voice.  
  
Rini looked up from her cell. She did not remember how she got there. She was on her way home to the 30th century than next thing she was in that cell. She looked around her trying to find where that voice was coming from. It seemed oddly familiar but she couldn't remember where she had heard that voice before. She hugged her cat Diana. She was afraid. Mommy, please save me She thought.  
  
Suddenly out of the shadows a figure emerged. IT was a Very beautiful woman with pink hair in the same hairstyle than her pigtails. Her eyes were the same cinnamon shade as Rini. The woman was wearing a long flowing black dress.  
  
"Hello Small lady Serenity said the woman, my name is Black lady Serenity. She smiled as she saw the girl eyes open wide in disbelief and her mouth opening to let out a scream of terror.  
  
Rini thought she was going crazy. That woman was she. She had the black moon symbol on her forehead. Rini was looking at the person she was when the black moon had attacked earth. She closed her eyes willing herself out of the nightmare. But opened her eyes when she heard the evil laughter. It was real.  
  
"What is it Rini, You don't like what you see. If I were you I will get use to it.  
  
But how? Was all that Rini could say  
  
You will found out soon enough kid, for the moment just know that you are going to be spending the rest of your short existence hear. Start saying your prayers."  
  
At those words she disappeared leaving Rini puzzled and very afraid. The lady had said her existence would be short. Rini hugged her legs and started whimpering.  
  
" Did you have to be so mean? Asked a young man as Black lady was entering the throne chambers. The young man was seating at one of the thrones. Black lady walked and sat to the one by his side. She leaned over towards him hand looking him straight in the eye she said:  
  
" That brat does not deserve our pity brother. And there is nothing bad in having a little fun is it? "  
  
She started laughing again. She was having fun. Why did her brother had to be such a spore sometime. She shook her head side ways and her feature change. Her pink hair became purple and her eyes a very deep green. She undid the buns to let her hair fall down her side.  
  
" You could have been nicer to her. The child is terrified already did you have to impersonate her." Said the young man. He had the same hair color than the woman. His eyes though were a deep blue. Right now they were ice cold as he looked at his twin. She could be such a hot head.  
  
" Well dear brother that is what we want isn't it? Anyway she took my name. I am Black Lady.  
  
Black lady Selene of the *Ariman moon not Serenity.  
  
Well it was a nice omission Dark Lord.  
  
They both laughed. Their plan was working perfectly.  
  
" Hematite called the one the woman had called Dark Lord.  
  
A young man with silver hair and gray eyes appeared. He looked handsome in his dark gray uniform. He kneeled in front of the man and woman.  
  
" Good looking! Whispered Black lady, his perfect."  
  
" You know what to do, go said Dark Lord and the one named Hematite disappeared.  
  
  
  
" Bunny the doctor you said you could go back home today" said Mina. The outer and inner Senshi were all in Serena's hospital room. She had been there for about five days now. The doctors had finally agreed to dismiss her.  
  
" That is great she said. I can't wait to go home. Though it won't be the same without Rini around said Serena.  
  
-I wonder why she had to go back to the 30th century so fast whispered Amy." They all had been surprised that Rini had gone back. They missed her. And they all felt something was wrong. At least they had been no attacks from the new enemy. They still had not told Serena anything about that. They could never found the right time when they could tell her that.  
  
" Can I come in asked a blond guy standing in front of the door.  
  
" Hey Andy!" said that girls when the young man entered the room.  
  
" I was worried about you said Andy handing white lily's to Serena. But I see that you are doing better. "  
  
" I am actually living the hospital today answered Serena with a smile" Andy felt his heart melt. She looked so cute.  
  
"Can I give you a ride home than, he asked. The other girls looked at Serena. Haruka was about to say something when Michiru held her back.  
  
" That would be great "Serena said.  
  
A few minutes later the girls left the room.  
  
" I can't believe the nerve of this guy! Exploded Haruka.  
  
" Calm down honey said Michiru, he wants to give the princess a ride. And it's Andy. He is our friend. And it is okay for him to offer to drive her home.  
  
" But I am right there she said. And I have my car"  
  
Everyone laughed at that. Haruka was a racecar driver and tended to drive recklessly. So it was kind of understandable why Serena chose to go with Andy.  
  
" Hey guys yelled Darien. He was running towards them. The girls looked at him surprised. They had not seen him since the Serena had awakened. He looked tired as if he had not sleep in a while.  
  
"Darien, are you okay? Asked Amy as she saw her prince stop in front of her. You don't look so good. " All the girls surrounded him saying the same. He was about to say something when he saw Serena leaving the room followed by Andy.  
  
" Hey Andy he said giving the guy a cold look. Hi Buns are you okay?  
  
" Oh my god Darien you look awful, saying that she ran in the arms of Darien. He hugged her. He felt like he had not seen her in days. Seeing her as much as holding her felt good.  
  
" Darien, started Andy, how come Reika and I have not seen you in the last few days at school.  
  
" I don't know replied Darien still holding on to Serena. It just seem that I have been missing hours and hours of the day and I can't seem to remember what I have been doing."  
  
" What do you mean? Asked Amy.  
  
Darien never got the chance to answer. They communicator started beeping. They all looked at each other and started running out the door leaving a puzzled Andy in the middle of the hall.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
" MOON COSMIC POWER  
  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER  
  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER  
  
MARS CRYSTAL POWER  
  
MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER  
  
NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER  
  
SATURN CRYSTAL POWER  
  
URANUS CRYSTAL POWER  
  
PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER  
  
MAKE UP"  
  
  
  
They ran as fast as they could. Luna had contacted them. A Youma was attacking people in the park. As they got closer they say the Youma. He had a human torso and the bottom of a Scorpio. They circled the Youma.  
  
" Who are you?" snarled the Youma.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, in the name of love and Justice I will punish you Said Sailor Moon. "  
  
Sailor Mars looked at the sky. Meatball head was doing it again.  
  
" ATTACK!"Cried Venus. The Youma was holding a young man with silver hair. He was draining his energy.  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK  
  
MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY  
  
MARS FLAME SNIPER  
  
JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION"  
  
The Youma was startled and dropped his victim on the floor but was not injured. Not again thought Mars.  
  
TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER" a light shot out of Tuxedo Mask hands. The Youma fell backwards. " Now finish him Sailor Moon," yelled Uranus as she ran towards the young man that had fallen followed by Saturn and Neptune.  
  
"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION"  
  
The Youma disappeared with a deafening scream. Mercury ran to the young man. His energy had been drained but he would be okay. he is so gorgeous she thought as she was checking his pulse. They all ran to a corner to detransform.  
  
" That was way much easier than last time," said Lita.  
  
" What last time?" asked Serena.  
  
" Well there was an attack when you were in a coma," said Darien.  
  
" And when were you guys planning to tell me this?" Asked a very distraught Serena. She gave the Senshi an accusing look.  
  
" You were not feeling well," explained Amy, "and we did not want to."  
  
But she was talking to no one Serena had run back to see if the guy they had save was okay. He was seating on a bench shaking his head. Serena walked towards and kneeled in front of him. The other followed at a small distance.  
  
" Hi! Said Serena, Are you okay?"  
  
The young man looked at Serena. She held her breath. The man had the most mesmerizing eyes she had ever seen.  
  
" I am fine said the man. His voice startled Serena. It felt like she knew him. She smiled at him. Darien put his hand on her shoulder and hinted that they should go home.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night lying in her bed Serena dreamed about the young man, they had saved. In her dream, they were laughing and talking. They were in the park. He whispered something in her ear. She laughed. He pulled her close to him and gently put his lips on hers.  
  
Serena eyes opened. And she sat up. What in the world she thought. I Love Darien, I would never kiss another guy. Than she thought of Diamond and of the time she had kissed Haruka. She turned red. What is wrong with me. She leaned back on her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
Outside of the house, the young man in Serena 's dream was standing looking at her window. " Serena Tsukino" he whispered. He had been surprised by her kindness when she had come to him after the attack. She was really beautiful. So were all her friends. He liked this job.  
  
  
  
Serena turned around in her bed for hours during the night. At the end she gave up on sleep and trying not to disturb her cat she left her bed. As she was walking towards her door she almost slipped because of a piece of paper lying on the floor. She picked it up and put it on her dresser not looking at it. The dream about the silver haired boy disturbed her. So was the feeling she had felt when she had touched him. Like some part of her should know him. She got dressed and looked at the clock. It was too early for school.  
  
She wanted to speak to Darien. She had to talk to him about what she had seen. She had tried to act as normal as possible but her heart was still hurting from the sight of Darien and that woman. She hoped it was just a dream. She felt an ache in her chest. I need to speak with him she thought. She snuck out of the house.  
  
Serena did not notice someone get out of the shadows and start to follow her. She ran as fast as she could to Darien's place. She knew that he would still be asleep. It was about four in the morning.  
  
After about ten minutes running she entered his building. She ran up the stairs. Her heart beating faster and faster in her chest, she stopped in front of his door. She clutched her had to her heart feeling a familiar pain creep up again. Ignoring it she got ready to knock on the door. She was just about to do so when the door flung open. Darien was standing in front of her. His hair a mess and the shadow of a beard, he opened his arm to Serena. " How did you know? " whispered Serena as she ran into his arms.  
  
" I just felt that you where here. I could not fall asleep. Stay with me" as he said that he picked her up and brought her to his bedroom. The front door closed by itself but not fast enough. The silver hair young man saw them enter the room. He was not very happy. He heard a movement on his left and looked to see it was. Aurora was standing in front of her door. She was boiling of rage. The man walked towards her pushed her back and closed the apartment door after him.  
  
" NO!" She screamed putting her hand in front of her mouth. "That can't be," she continued. "You were supposed to keep her busy Hematite." She looked like she was going to explode as she looked at the silver haired guy.  
  
" And you were suppose to have Darien eating in the palm of your hand he replied."  
  
" I can't believe this! We are going to need to be lest subtle about this Aurora, said Hematite. Maybe you should work a little harder on the Prince. "  
  
" My spell is working, he is falling for me. It just takes time. And putting the princess in harm way is not going to help. You are going to have to refrain you Youma attacks."  
  
" What attacks? There has not been enough. "  
  
" I need time to do this spell. And I need you to distract the princess"  
  
" It would be my pleasure to do so. " As he said those words Hematite disappeared."  
  
Aurora walked around her apartment. She had underestimated the connection between Darien and Serena. But she will separate them; she will weaken her one way or the other. She needed to find a way to make Darien not only love her but forget about Serena; But also to make it in a way that the other brats would not interfere.  
  
" I will kill you Serenity if it is the last thing I do" said Aurora.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Hey guys what do you think. Well there is no Cliffhanger this time. I am finally able to write again. Hurray!!! I can wait to get you emails.Please Email me.Please I need your emails. They help me survive.Hihihihih!!! Anyway  
  
I will try to submit this story more often. I hope all of you will like it. 


	6. The Boy

Serena's eyes flung open. I am late for school. She sat down on the bed about to shout to Luna for not waking her up. When she notice the décor. The room she was in was painted white. There was a dresser across from the king size bed she was lying on. On the dressed there were keys, pens, some shaving cream, cologne and a picture of her. She heard a mild groan next to her and her hand came up and flattened her back on the bed. She was with Darien. She thought she had been dreaming about coming to his apartment. But she hadn't.  
  
Darien gently pulled her to him, his eyes still close. He put his lips near her ear and muttered: " Don't go, Please stay with me, Buns." Serena felt a lump down her throat. He looked so tired. Darien looked worn out. How could she have doubted him? He loved her. She had school. At least she thought she did.  
  
" Darien" she whispered. He answered with a groan and held her tighter to him. One of his eyes opened and he smiled when he saw her looking at him. He hadn't been dreaming she had spent the night with him. Not the entire night but he was happy that she was there. That is how he wanted to spend his life, waking up every morning to the sight of Serena, his little bunny.  
  
" I know you have to get to school," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead first. She nodded in response. He kissed her nose than her lips. Serena moaned. Darien took it as a sign that it was time to get out a bed. He did not want anything to happen now. He knew that if he acted on how he felt now Serena would not be looking at him with big blue eyes full of love. He fixed his pajama pants and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
A few second later two delicate hands placed themselves on his torso, and he felt someone leaning on his back. Serena had followed him to the bathroom.  
  
" Buns, you better get ready or you will never make it to school today you know." He turned to look at her. She was standing wearing only his pajama top that was too big on her. The sleeves were a few inches too long and the shirt covered her to her thighs. Her hair was let down and created a golden aura around her body. She looked so beautiful, so innocent. He almost couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Serena looked at Darien while he was studying her. Darien looked as if he had lost a little weight and he looked pale. He had bags under the eyes. She went to him and put her arms around his neck. Standing on her toes she gave him a kiss on his lips. She pressed her body against his as to transfer her strength into him. Darien held her tight. Serena let out a small whimper. She closed her eyes another followed.  
  
A stream of tears started to come. She couldn't help it.  
  
" Buns whispered Darien, What is wrong?"  
  
" I almost.lost you."She said fighting her tears. She didn't know why she was crying she just know she was. She had to stop. She felt a sharp pain in her chest again.  
  
" You did not my little bunny. You could never loose me. We are destined to be together. Now it is time to get to school," he continued as he patted her in the head. Serena sniffed. She needed to get ready for school.  
  
" This is impossible!" Yelled a slim brunette as she threw a vase towards her companion. The Vase grazed his silver hair. He did not even flinch. He just stood there watching the young woman scream and jump out of anger. Her beautiful mouth was distorted in a grimace of frustration.  
  
"This is Impossible! She continued. " I had him. He wanted me. Hematite I had him. "  
  
The young man she called Hematite chuckled. He smiled at his partner and finally answered: " and you still do, my dear Aurora. You still do  
  
" But we both saw what happened this morning. She came running toward him. He took her in his arms. He kissed her right there in front of us. "  
  
" Look trust in me and most importantly trust in the Dark lords. They knew this could happen and that is why I am here." Hematite chuckled at these words.  
  
" Do you want me to pick you up after school?" Ask Darien as he dropped Serena in front of her school. She looked so pale and vulnerable. He did not want to let her go. " Buns, are you okay?" Serena did not answer. She seemed to be staring blankly outside. He followed her gaze. She was looking at the guy they had saved from the attack yesterday. He was standing in front of the school talking to a group of girls. The guy looked up as if he felt Darien and Serena looking at him.  
  
" I feel like I know him," whispered Serena. " There is something familiar about him." She finished as she stepped out of the Porsche. " I have an anime club meeting after school but if you want I can go buy your place after."  
  
" That sounds great and I will cook you a meal, you are looking kind of pale lately," said Darien. He watched her joined her friend Molly at the step in front of her High school. He still wondered if she was all right. He had been surprised of her visit this morning but he was happy. He gave one last glance towards her. He thought he had seen her flicker, as if she was disappearing. He got out of the car and ran towards her as fast he could.  
  
Serena was just asking Molly how she was doing; when she felt strong arms grab her from the back, than she felt press against a hard chest. She smelled Darien's after-shave. Molly smiled and made a comment about her and Darien couldn't seem to get their hands of each other. Molly entered the school. " Darien, you better not make her late for class," she yelled as she disappeared in the building.  
  
"Darien, I just left you, you can't possibly .she started facing him. She just stared at him. He looked as if in shock. He drew her closer to him and held her there. " I thought I was loosing you," he murmured in her hair.  
  
" I am still here," answered Serena, " and I am going to be very late for class if you don't let go and so are you." She pulled away from him. She smiled at him. The Bell rang and she made a comical face. She was late, as usual.  
  
Darien is acting strange thought Serena as she sat at her seat. IT is not like him to be afraid. And this morning, when he held her, he looked terrified. I wonder what he saw a few minutes ago.  
  
When Serena looked up at the front of the class she was surprised to see the silver haired young man. He seemed to be staring at her. She was startle by the depth of his gray eyes. She was starting to feel uneasy by the intensity of his stare. Where were the Teachers when you need them? The principal entered distracting gray eyes. He went up to him and shook his hand.  
  
" Good morning class, Miss Namora will be absent for a few days. I want you to meet Mr. Nate H. Nagasaki. He will take over in the meantime for your teacher till she is able to get back. I trust that you will be in your best behavior." The principal pointed at the Silver haired young man and left the classroom  
  
" Hello class." He looked at everyone, his stare lingering a little longer at Serena. " I would prefer if you called me Hem instead of Nate and not Mr. Nagasaki. I will try my best to know your names."  
  
  
  
Darien barely made it to Bio class in time. He was kind of grumpy because he had to seat all the way in the back. He took his notebook out ready to take notes. I wonder how Serena is he wondered. Don't Darien he thought, you should be thinking about Biology and anatomy.  
  
" Hi Darien said Aurora as she sat next to him."  
  
"Hi!" Now that is an anatomy I would like to study he thought to himself. Aurora smiled at him and took at her notebook. She was a very nice girl and very beautiful. Today she was wearing a pair of fitted black jeans and a fitted t-shirt that left almost nothing to the imagination. Darien groaned and change position.  
  
Aurora smiled. Her spell was still working. Darien kept glancing at her during the entire lecture. She probed his mind. He was not even thinking about the clumsy blonde. If only she knew how to make him forget about her for good.  
  
*************************************************************************** **************  
  
  
  
Serena was so happy when she heard the last bell ring, finally out of class. Mina had made a few comments during recess about the new teacher. And Lita had said he looked like her old boyfriend. But most cute guys always did. Amy had said something about him looking pretty young and that they should keep an eye out for him. Michiru had commented that he was a pretty good teacher so far. Haruka had been extremely quiet for a reason only known by her.  
  
Serena was just on her way out when she was intercepted by the new teacher.  
  
" Miss Tsukino, May I please see you for a few seconds" Serena cringed her teeth and walked into his classroom. She was going to be late for anime club.  
  
" I was reading the records your previous teacher left and saw that you have an exam and two quizzes to make up and a few absences. I was wondering if everything was okay?  
  
" I am fine Mr. Nagasaki answered Serena  
  
"Call me Hem please," he said smiling at her. He was handsome. Not as handsome as Darien but handsome nevertheless she thought.  
  
" I was at the hospital for a few days Mr. Na. I mean Hem. She finished. She felt kind of uncomfortable standing in front of him. He sat at the corner of his desk trying to read her. This girl was not going to be easy to defeat he thought. He saw her blush a little. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes were the color of sapphires where you would like to just drown yourself in.  
  
Serena looked at "Hem". He seemed to be lost in his little world inside his head. Still leaning on his desk. She wondered if she could go. She opened her mouth to ask when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She bent over under the blow of the pain. She would have fallen if two strong arms had not held her. Hem sat her down on his desk. Another sharp pain went through her. Her body started to shake uncontrollably as if she was having her seizure. She let out a faint cry before collapsing in his arms.  
  
Hematite looked at the petite blond lying in his arms. He did not understand what had just happened. One moment she was talking to him and the next she was crying out in pain and falling in his arm. Could she really be Sailor moon? She was so frail; he could not believe that this was the same girl that had " saved" him the day before. That she was the warrior that he had heard so much about. She was just barely a young woman he thought. He lay her down on his desk. He lightly tapped her on the cheek. Her eyes flung open.  
  
Serena blushed. Hem was right on top of her. Staring at her with genuine concern in his eyes. She felt his hand resting on her cheek. It was warm and familiar. " I have met you before she whispered to him. He smiled at her. If those eyes were a deep blue like the sea and his hair were jet black instead of silver she thought.  
  
" I am so sorry, Serena said getting up. He kept staring at her in a daze.  
  
" May I take you home it's the least I could do after this," he proposed. Her gut told her to refuse, she had anime club meeting. She felt another jolt of pain in her chest. Not as painful as the first one but painful enough to convince her that she should go home. So she accepted.  
  
Hem drove a Silver Range Rover. He asked her questions about Tokyo and the school while he drove her home. She found out that he was a Grad student at the University where Darien went and that he just transferred from UCLA. When they arrived in front of her house, he insisted in carrying her books and walking her to the door.  
  
" Thanks for the ride home, she said taking the books away from him. He just smiled. Serena was wondering what to say next when he reached out a hand towards her hair and fixed a stray strand. That gesture felt oddly familiar to her as if he had done this before. She had this odd sense of Déjà vu. His hand lingered in her hair. Wrapping a few strands around his fingers. His other hand grabbed her by the waist and drew her closer to him. Serena moved closer to him as if she was hypnotize. She kept thinking those eyes .I know them.But from where. than he kissed her gently. She did not fight him nor resist.  
  
" Serena." he whispered. She closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss. The embrace and the kiss felt like they were from long ago. As if they were from a past life. Her eyes flung open suddenly but she was alone. Hem was no longer there no longer was his car. She wondered how long she had been standing in front of her house. Had she just kissed another man?  
  
She ran upstairs to her room. Luna was not there. She wondered where her guardian was. She began to undress. Something in he reflection in the mirror caught her eye, She had a huge bruise on the right side of her chest. She touched it and flinched. She did not remember receiving a blow there during yesterday's battle. She did not even remember seeing it this morning.  
  
She sat at her desk. She needed to think. Did she actually kiss another man? What was that pain in the chest she was feeling? Why did hem feels so familiar? Why had she allowed him to kiss her? What was going on with Darien? So many questions she could not answer.  
  
What is wrong with me thought Hematite as he parked his car two blocks away from the Tsukino residence. He had kissed her. What was he thinking? That was not supposed to happen? He was sent here to destroy her not to .not to what actually? She did not resist him. Not that any women had ever.A long time ago maybe. He should go see how Aurora was doing. Hopefully she had gotten everything under control with pretty boy. He chuckled. His thoughts went back to the kiss he had just shared with Serena. IT did feel familiar like he had kissed her before and also like he wouldn't mind kissing her again. What better way to keep an eye on her and out of Aurora's hair than to make her fall for you?  
  
I wonder if she will be coming by? Pondered Darien for the 18th time as he looked at his clock. Serena should have been out of school hours ago. But there was still no sign of her. He knew that she was not fighting because he did not feel the pull he usually felt every time she transformed. Maybe I could go and see her he thought as he transformed into Tuxedo mask. This way it would be easier and he would not run into anyone. He jumped out of his window.  
  
After a few rooftops he got to the Tsukinos. He peered inside Serena's window. She was sound asleep at her desk. He gently opened the window and entered the room. He detransformed and walked towards her trying not to make any noise. He picked up her frail figure and gently placed her on her bed. Serena opened her eyes as he was straightening himself.  
  
" Darien."  
  
He sat down next to her and stroked her hair. She looked so tired. He leaned over and gently kissed her lips.  
  
" Stay with me " she whispered. Darien stared at her longingly. He wanted to. But what would her mother say if she came in the room. She gently tugged on his shirt. " At least till I fall asleep.I .hurt" she said.  
  
He noticed that she was clutching her chest. He gently removed her hand and unbuttoned her shirt with trembling hands. Under her bra there was a huge bruise, as if she had been burn. He touched it lightly and she let out a small cry of pain. A tear fell out of her eyes. " I think there is something very wrong with me..  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
Email or IM me whether you like this or if you hate it. 


	7. Separation

"Serena… Mommy…"sobbed Rini in her prison. She knew her mother could not hear her. She also knew that the past was changing. Her hands had become almost transparent and that could only mean that her mother and father would not be together to create her. Mommy, please fight whatever is taking over you, please …stay alive. She was getting tired.  
  
" Mommy" she whispered  
  
" Little princess you want to see your mother don't you," said a voice behind her. " Your wish is my command"  
  
The wall in front of the little girl started to shimmer and an image appeared. A young man with dark brown hair was holding on to a sobbing young girl.  
  
" Mommy!" screamed the little girl.  
  
" Listen …"  
  
" How long have you had this? Asked the young man. He was examining a lesion on her left side. He gently touched the skin around it. She flinched.  
  
" I can't remember … Darien…" He looked at her. His cheeks were smeared with tears. He wished there was something he could do to help her. I would do anything to stop her suffering he thought. He looked at her face straining under the pain. How long has she been feeling that pain he wondered.  
  
" When did you first feel the pain in your chest Buns? She smiled weakly when he called her that. IT was his nickname for her "buns". Serena thought about the first time she felt the pain. It was the morning of his betrayal. The day saw him kissing another woman, the day he lied to her. As the thoughts came flowing in her mind a new wave of pain shook her body. She hadn't talk about it with him. She looked at him her eyes full of tears. She had to ask him about that day. About her.  
  
" Darien?" she asked softly" Darien, the other day I saw you with this girl. She was wearing a red dress and had black hair… like yours…you…and…her …"  
  
Darien looked at her, concerned. She should not be talking, and what about him and a girl. She must have seen him with Aurora. Serena continued on. She was straining against the pain.  
  
" Darien …you lied to me…I saw you kiss… another woman…I saw you with her…the look of love in your eyes for her…" She could not continue. She collapsed, falling limp into his arms.  
  
" SERENA!!!!"  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried out the little pinked haired girl. "NO!!!!!!!!!" What had just happened?  
  
" Poor little girl" chuckled the voice behind her. A young woman slowly walked towards the form of the child. She kneeled next to her. She gently pulled some strands of the pink hair away from the crying face. The little girl looked up looking into the cinnamon eyes of her captor, the same as hers.  
  
" Small Lady Princess Serenity, such a pity you will never be born …You know your parents are growing apart…your father is killing your mother…"  
  
" No …" whispered the little girl. She knew that her parents were growing apart. But they had to continue fighting to be together and form Crystal Tokyo. They had to be together to create her. She could feel her life force slip away from her.  
  
"If they are never together…you won't exist either". She looked at the older version of herself. She just looked at her and started laughing.  
  
" I will exist my dear…Rini…I am you…but I am not you. I am from another dimension. In my dimension they got together and produced me…so I will still exist but you poor thing won't"  
  
"Selene, stop it!" Said a young man. His hair was purple, his eyes a deep green and at the moment his beautiful features were distorted with a look of annoyance. " Take off that silly disguise and stop traumatizing the child."  
  
At these words, Selene shook her head gently changing her features. She still looked like Rini but her eyes were green and her hair of the same shade of purple than the young man. " You are such a spore Ari," she said moving away from the girl.  
  
" Who are you?" asked a small cat. She had been staying in the background watching the princess cry. There was nothing she could have done to make her feel better. The cat had been trying to find a way to get out.  
  
"Diana! Exclaimed the little girl. The young man and woman looked at the kitten.  
  
" I am Black Lady Selene of the Ariman Moon and this is my brother Dark Lord Ariman of the Ariman Moon. And we are here to take the Silver Imperial crystal and destroy the people of the White Moon."  
  
"Others have tried," whispered Rini. She felt a surge of courage run through her veins. "Sailor Moon will never let that happen. You can try, but Sailor Moon will win."  
  
"Isn't it touching the faith the child has in her mother? Sailor Moon will fail my dear. She already has. She failed the moment she cared." Said Selene.  
  
At these words Rini let out a scream. The crescent moon in her forehead shone bright. " Mommy, don't give up". "Rini!" cried out the kitten running to her mistress. The little girl had lost consciousness. She looked so pale. She flickered as if she was disappearing.  
  
  
  
" Rini!" called out Serena sitting at her bed. She put her hand on her chest trying to stop the pain. She had felt her daughter. She had sense her daughter's pain. Rini is in the 30th century. She is safe where she is. Why would I think she is in danger? She looked around her. Her clock said that it was 6 in the morning.  
  
Luna was rolled into a ball at the feet of her bed. She heard a groan coming from the floor. Darien was lying on the floor with her favorite comforter covering him. Next to him her friend Amy and Raye were slightly snoring.  
  
When did they get here? She got out of her bed. Making sure not to make any noise as she headed towards the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, lifting her shirt to look at her chest. The lesion had gotten bigger and it looked worse than last night. What is wrong with me she thought. She got into the shower starting to get ready to go to school.  
  
By the time she got back to her room, her guest had waked up.  
  
" Serena you are up, said Darien taking her in his arm. A wave of pain washed over her as his hands touched her. She let out a whimper. Darien let her go. " I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt you" he apologized.  
  
" Are you feeling better? Asked Amy as she came over to her best friend. " Darien called us, he said you had passed out and that you had a bruise on your chest."  
  
" Why did you not tell us this? Cried out Raye. " You were in pain, you can't do this to yourself. I can't handle seeing you like that. I would not be able to see you at the hospital again. "  
  
" I don't understand this, started Darien, shouldn't the Silver imperial Crystal protect her and help her heal faster. "  
  
" I don't get it either, said Amy taking her small computer. She typed a few things on it and scanned Serena. " Her vitals are getting worse."  
  
Darien looked at her. Was she dying? He took a few steps towards her. Amy's computer started beeping. " Darien, don't get close to her cried Amy. AS Darien backed away from Serena, the computer stop beeping and the young girl's vital slowly went back up. Could it be that Darien's closeness was making Serena worse Amy thought.  
  
Serena looked at her friends and at her boyfriend. They were talking about her as if she was not there. The only person who had not said anything other than her was Luna. The cat had a very worried look on her face. She came near her mistress. Serena kneeled to pet her. She could not worry about the pain. She could not stop thinking about Rini. Something felt wrong. Darien walked towards her. As she felt his touch, her chest began to ache bringing tears to her eyes.  
  
" Darien we need to talk said Amy. She walked towards the young man pulling him out of Serena's room.  
  
" Darien I think you are making Serena worse" she said bluntly. " Serena's vital seem to get worse every time you come near her."  
  
" Are you telling me that I am the one causing her pain? He gasped. Amy put her finger in front of his mouth.  
  
" We don't want to wake the Tsukino household, it would be hard to explain your presence to Serena's father. But until we can figure out what is wrong with Serena I am going to ask you to keep your distance from her. " At these words Darien got ready to protest. " If you love her Darien, you are going to try to keep your distance; you can't be to close to her.  
  
" And how close is to close…for god sake Amy she spend the night at my place the other day and I spend the night here last night."  
  
" Than you are going to have to explain to Serena you can't see her said Raye coming out of the room.  
  
" You guys can't make this decision said Darien we should have a meeting."  
  
"Okay we will meet after school at the shrine, but till than Darien keep your distance. Amy we have to get ready for school added Raye  
  
  
  
Hematite felt his heart jump when he saw Serena come in to his class. She looked so pale today. She had slightly blushed when he had call out her name. Her friends had frowns on their face and kept asking her if she was okay. He noticed that Serena had spent most of the day in a daze. He eyed the clock. In a few minutes school will be out. He wanted to talk to her. Alone.  
  
When the bell rang, Serena got up, ready to run out of the door. When she had come in the morning she had remembered the kiss she had shared with her new teacher and had felt herself turn red. She wanted out of the classroom. She could not face him. She also did not want to be late for the meeting the scouts were having at Raye's grandfather's temple  
  
" Serena, May you stay a few minutes" She heard her teacher say as she was heading out the door. Amy, Lita and Mina looked at her as they headed out the door. Mina touched her watched and gestured that they would meet her at the temple. Lita rolled her eyes dragging Amy behind her.  
  
" I was wondering if you were feeling better, you look so pale today…" he stopped. She was looking at him. She seemed so lost. He took a few steps towards her.  
  
He could not remember how he ended up holding her and kissing her. She felt warm against his body. Serena wanted to push him away but she felt so weak. She returned his kiss. As she did that Images of the moon kingdom flooded her mind. Her as princess Serenity laughing in the arms of a young man that looked a lot like Hem.  
  
" I know you said Serena as she pulled away from their embrace. Hematite looked at her puzzled. How could she know him? He wasn't from her world. But he desperately wanted to be. Get a grip Hematite, you were not sent here to fall for her. You are here to destroy her he said to himself. But seeing her all frail and beautiful staring at him with her sapphire eyes wide open in amazement he could not help wanting to kiss her again. And he did. This time she pushed him away.  
  
" I am sorry, he started, that is not why I asked you to stay here for …" He never got to finish his sentence. Serena had run out the door. He looked at the spot where she had been standing a few minutes. He swore under his breath and walked out of the classroom. He had to follow her.  
  
  
  
" Darien is going to have to stay away from Serena," said Haruka. The blonde was pacing around the group. She kept pointing her finger at Darien as if to accuse him of something.  
  
" If Amy is right than it would be the most sensible to do" said Michiru as she put her arms around Haruka's shoulder. She wanted to calm her girlfriend before she said or did anything to make matters worse. After hearing Amy's theory Haruka had been the first for keeping Serena and Darien apart. Darien had protested and a fight had almost ensued. It would be hard for the prince to keep away from the princess. But it would not make matters easier if the scouts made him feel that he was hurting her in purpose and Haruka's accusing looks did not help the matter.  
  
" Sorry I am late," said Serena as she arrived out of breath.  
  
" If you had been on time, we would have been surprised," said Raye giving her an annoyed look. Serena ignored Raye, nodded to everyone and walked towards her boyfriend. She needed to feel his arms around her. Especially after what had just happened with Hem. As she reached out to him she saw him back away.  
  
" Darien? "She asked could he sense what I have just done  
  
" Serena we need to talk said Amy. We don't know what is going on with you but we think …"  
  
" Serena you have to stay away from Darien" interjected Luna. " Until we figure out what is wrong with you?"  
  
" What Luna and Amy ware trying to say is that whatever is going on inside of you gets worse when you are near Darien." Added Mina.  
  
" But …" said Serena. She gave a pleading look to Darien. A grunt from Haruka made him look away.  
  
"Darien …you guys…you have to be kidding…we can't just stop seeing each other" Serena said as she tried to get near Darien but her friends were in the way.  
  
" We can't just stop being together…"  
  
"You guys have to" interjected Mina. " Bunny till we figure out what is wrong with you and how Darien influence it, we can't risk him making you worse. WE don't even know if just by being in the same room he doesn't affect you and make you feel worse"  
  
"So far all I hear is all of you telling me to not be with Darien…I have not heard him" Turning to Darien, she asked him: "Is that what you want?"  
  
" Serena…Buns…WE have to do this…it won't be for long…just until we figure out what is going on. "  
  
"NO!!!" cried Serena. She looked at everyone. They wanted to keep her and Darien apart. She needed him to figure out what was going on. The woman in his life, the way she was reacting to Hem, there was something wrong and she needed him to figure it out. She picked up her bag and ran out of the temple. The scouts tried to go after her but Luna asked them to give her some time alone. 


	8. The Lost

Konnichi'wa  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Sailor Moon. I am a very poor student so don't think otherwise.  
  
AN: I am sorry it took me so long to give you this chapter. I dedicate this story to "Prince Darien". Thanks for the great ideas you have been giving me. Thanks for the Reviews. It's nice and is an incentive for me to write better. So keep them coming.  
  
Enough of my ranting. Enjoy the reading  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Serena!" yelled the young man. She turned. She heard a car. She gave the driver a horrified look. The driver lost control of his car. She stood frozen in place looking at the car as it inched closer to her by the second. She could not move. Oh my God! It's all over. DARIEN! She thought. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the car. But it never came.  
  
When she opened her eyes again a boy was lying in front of her. The driver of the car was out yelling hysterically. She said she did not mean to hit the boy. That he had jumped out of nowhere in front of it. Serena looked at the child on the floor. He had saved her life; But at what cost? She leaned over to him to see if he was still breathing. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and her blue eyes met with still gray eyes.  
  
Hematite was standing next to her. He had called out her name. He could read sorrow in her eyes and a feeling of lost. She looked back down at the still form of a boy. He checked the boy's vitals. He was breathing slowly. He took out his cell phone and called an ambulance. He did not think that someone else had thought of that. He took off his coat and put on the boy. Than he pulled Serena up and held her as they waited for the ambulance.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" What was that?" asked Darien as he heard a car screech to a halt. He looked at everyone in the temple. He got up and went out of the shrine, His thought on Serena. He felt a pang in his heart. The one he always gets when she was in trouble. He didn't need to look back to know that the inner and outer scouts were following him. They must have felt the same as I did when they heard that car screech He thought. He ran faster as he heard the sound of ambulances. He rounded a corner and than stopped, as if frozen in place.  
  
Minna who was close behind him, not expecting him to stop ran into him. The others came to a halt beside him wondering why had he stopped?  
  
In the middle of the street was a car, a hysterical woman, a body on the floor and than there was Serena. She was standing in the arms of a silver haired young man shaking like a leaf.  
  
Darien first instinct was to run to her and take her in arms and pushed that away from his woman. Wow! When did I start thinking of Serena like that? My Woman. He started towards them. Haruka came and stand in front of him.  
  
" What are you doing? She asked. She was half growling half talking.  
  
" I am going to her. She needs me." Why did he have to explain himself to Haruka? But she didn't budge instead she said.  
  
" I'll go. You can't touch her remember?" Darien looked at her almost in shocked. No he had not forgotten that he could not touch her. But he was starting to wonder if the blonde tomboy didn't actually enjoy that fact. He knew that Haruka had harbored feelings for Serena beyond those of friendship but he thought that they had come to pass. Now he wasn't so sure about it.  
  
" Fine." He answered, defeated. There was no point of them fighting about it. IT was the truth he could not touch her. When they looked at where Serena had been standing, she had disappeared. The Ambulance door was closing.  
  
" She went in the ambulance," said Mina, giving both Darien and Haruka a disapproving look. " While you were playing Macho, she went in the ambulance with the little boy, she told me she was fine." The others were looking at both of them. They all had gotten a chance to talk to Serena. Even though she had not said much, they all had noticed how she had clung to Mr. Nagasaki as if he was a lifeline. But that part Mina kept to herself. She did not want to upset these two more than they were already.  
  
" Which hospital?" Both Darien and Haruka said it at the same time. Michiru smiled, they were so much alike. She pulled her lover towards her and started to walk towards the shrine where they had left their car. Raye took Darien by the arm and followed the first couple.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
In the Throne room of the silver millennium castle of Crystal Tokyo, the king was leaning over his queen. She had passed out a few minutes earlier.  
  
" Serenity he whispered softly. She had been complaining of headaches for a few days now. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a weak smile.  
  
" I am fine, my King. She whispered back. She straightened up. " I just feel kind of weak…and uneasy. I feel like something really bad is happening."  
  
" Don't worry my dear. Serena and Darien are capable of taking care of themselves and they have the scouts and our little Rini." He was trying to reassure her, but he had had the same feeling of weakness that she was suffering and he had been uneasy too.  
  
" Do you think that it was a good idea to send Endy to them. We should have waited for a letter from Rini"  
  
He gently kissed the lips of his wife. She was worried about the boy, as usual. " He will be fine, He is your child after all, and I am sure our former selves will take care of him"  
  
" That is not what worries me, I have this feeling that something really wrong is happening in the past. And sending Endy might not be enough to help."  
  
" Serenity, My love, there is nothing more that we can do. This is out of our hands." He took his wife's hands in his and brought them to his lips.  
  
Her eyes widen in shock as she felt a wave of pain run through her body. King Endymion looked horrified as he saw the beautiful features of his wife distort in pain. He pulled her to him and picked her up. She seemed to be fighting him. She was screaming and crying at the same time.  
  
" Mercury!" cried the king, struggling to carry is wife out of the thrown room. But the frail body of the queen was trashing in his arms, pushing him away and making each step difficult.  
  
" Let me go," whimpered the Serenity. Her buns had come undone and her long white hair was framing her face. She looked as if she was in such pain. He would do anything to help her out. He let his run down her face filled of tears. She was still crying but she wasn't fighting him anymore. He felt something wet on his shirt and looked down. The front of the queen's gown was soak. Blood. She was bleeding. Where the hell is Mercury? He thought.  
  
He put the queen down on the bed, as soon as he got into their room. HE had sent the guards up front to look for the Sailor scout. He turns his attention back on his wife. She was barely breathing. Her face looked deathly pale.  
  
He had to touch her, to give her some warmth. He came next to her. Took her hand in his and looked at her.  
  
Serenity eyes flung open and screamed as her husbands touched hers. She looked at him with hurt and love.  
  
" I love you," she murmured.  
  
" Don't touch her," cried a voice behind the king. Sailor Mercury was running in with her little computer. But it was too late. The queen seized on more time and then went limp.  
  
At the same time everyone in Crystal Tokyo heard the mournful cry of a lover who had just lost his Soul mate.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity of the Crystal Tokyo was dead. And that wail they were hearing through out the city was the cry of her killer. 


	9. Discoveries

A/N:  I am sorry for taking so long before I could post this …I found this on one of my old computers …hopefully it will keep you occupied till I post it again. 

Please Review, thank you for your patience.

Discoveries

_In a place where light and darkness meet, the fate of the universe is discussed. _

_Two beings, opposites of one another will help the warriors in their decision.  _

_" You can't win!" said a young man as he emerges from the light.  He is dressed in white and his blond tresses form a halo around his fair features._

_" Are you sure, dear Brother?" asks a woman as she comes out of the darkness.  Her hair was as black as night.  The dark pool of her eyes are mesmerizing as she seems to glide to the young man she had just called brother. She extends a hand to him, lightly stroking him with her black claw like nails. She lets out a small chuckle as she sees him flinch and take a step back.  _

_"You know we are winning," she says in a singsong voice.  She comes even closer to the young man swaying her hips and holding on to her black gown. "Your daughter can't save you...no one can...they don't even know you exist, But my children…they will prevail."_

_"How long do you think you can keep this up Arima." yells the young man._

_"As long as I see fit, my dear boy. My children against yours… "_

_"You can't do this!" Screamed the man backing away into the light._

_"The young woman just looks at him with a smirk on her face and replies as his from is swallowed by the light. "But I can my love, it has already began" _

"I should be the one laying in the hospital bed, not this young boy," said Serena as she looked at the still form of her savior.  Hem and her had ridden the ambulance that had brought him in.  She had not left his side ever since. She couldn't help feel guilty.  If she hadn't been standing there in the street the boy would not have risk his life to save her.  IF she hadn't been acting like a spoil child.  IF ... 

     The boy was about eleven years old and looked as if he was sleeping.  He was so handsome and reminded her of someone she knew but she couldn't quite place who that he reminded her of.  His blond hair was almost white under the neon lights of the hospital.  The doctors had said that he had suffered a mild concussion and had a broken arm but other than that he should be fine but that did not ease her conscious. What had she done?  

     She extended her hand to brush some strands of his face. But as her hand touch his skin pain took over her senses.  She took placed her hand on her chest and let out a small cry of pain. It felt as if someone had plunged a knife in her heart.

 " Oh my god" she cried out letting herself fall on the floor.  She was alone with the child.  Hem had gone to get her some tea.  She doubled over on the floor.  The girls had told her that the reason she felt so much pain in her chest was because of a side effect of the battle and that it was mostly triggered by Darien.  Than why would she be in pain now?  He wasn't here. Serena looked at the child sleeping than at the door. She tried to get up but the pain was so intense now that her vision was blurred. 

"Darien…" She whispered even though she knew that the young man would not hear her.  She was alone.

"Serena " cried out Darien as he ran down one of the corridor of the hospital.  He could feel her and he knew she was in pain. He had to get to her.  A hand came behind him and stopped him in the middle of his sprint.

" Wait" Said A blonde woman with short hair. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I don't have time to explain Haruka, Serena is in danger." He said trying to break free of the girl's iron grip. 

"You have to be kidding me, you are not going anywhere near her, you know that your touch can kill her" screamed Raye as she came up next to the blonde and Darien.

" Where is she?" asked the blue haired girl as she came to step next to her friends.

" I don't know Amy, I just feel her, and right now she is calling me to her and I have to go to her.  I have to." he replied letting out a small whimper. Amy put a hand on Haruka and the girl let the boy go.  As soon as he was free he started to run paying no mind to the protest of the staff of the hospital. 

" Amy are you crazy...He can kill her" said Haruka watching him disappear.

" Perhaps not, not if we stop him before he touches her," answered Amy taking out her small computer and typing something on it.

"And how do you plan to do that?" interjected Raye.

" Listen we can't find her without him.  He knows where she his all we have to do is follow him."

"Than what the hell are we standing here for?" Cried two other girls as they ran past the small group of girls.  

" Hey Lita, Mina wait for us" 

" Mommy!" Cried Rini as she looked at the wall in her prison.  She could see her mother lying on the floor of a room crying out her father's name. " I never should have left" she thought.  She was flickering again and she knew that that meant that she was being erased.  If her mother died before giving birth to her she would not exist.  She dropped to her knees and held herself.  She didn't know why those people with the green hair were mad at her parents.  But she knew it had something to do with the Millennium Crystal.  It was always because of that.  That woman had told her that Serena had done something to her.  Her mom would never do anything bad to anyone.  Sure Serena was a klutz and sometimes annoying but she would never hurt someone. She closed her eyes and tried to summon the strength to call out to her mom again. 

     Rini wished for her mom. As she looked up at the wall she felt hope surge through her as she heard the young woman whisper her name.  The young blond looked around her and called out her daughters name gently as if not sure if she had felt the girl or not.

     "Diana" she called out to her kitten that was huddled next to her.  The little purple kitten looked at her with a questioning look.  

     "Diana, I going to try to send you to them." The little kitten shook her head in disbelief 

 " NO Rini, you have to conserve your strength."

"My mind is set, you have to tell them where I am and what is going on.  IF you don't than I will die here or even worse never exist." The little cat looked at her master and knew that she was right. If they were to get out alive from this one she would have to go and warn the sailor scouts about their new enemy.  

     Diana took one last look at her master, as the little girl moved her lips reciting the incantation.  Rini hoped that she had enough power to send Diana, even if she could not send herself.  As the purple kitten disappeared, she felt a pang in her heart. If she did not succeed in this mission she might never get to see the pink haired girl again.

TBC


	10. Discoveries 2

**_AN: Sorry for the long delay in updating this story.  It's been a while since I have written and I hope to end this story sometime soon.  I am planning to update every weekend from now on.  I have about 13 more chapters to put on this PC…I wish I had done it straight on the computer…anyway thank you for everyone's patience with me. And please Review. _**

****

**_AN2: Thank you for the reviews…^_____^ !!!  Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer …Promise._**

"Buns" She heard coming from outside the room.  "Darien" Serena thought.  But it couldn't be he didn't know that she was in the hospital.  Why would he be looking for her any way?  He didn't want to be with her anymore. He had said so. Her so called friends didn't think that they should be together anymore.  She doubled with pain again.  She leaned on the bed where the young boy was still unconscious her hand brushed with his leg and she felt the world spinning around her. The last thing she saw before falling into darkness was Darien rushing in the room.

*           *           *

            "Don't you dare touch her!" Darien was startled by Amy as she ran in pass him and held her friend who had fallen on the floor.  She was followed by Minna, Lita and Raye.   Haruka followed a few minutes later, she was shooting daggers at Darien.  He hadn't done anything.  He had just come in and she had fallen on the floor.  Could whatever was hurting her getting stronger?

"Get out!" said Haruka stepping in his face.  He looked at the other girls for support.  They avoided his look. Why were they doing this? Serena needed him, they knew this.

"Can I at least know if she is alright?" He asked trying to appeal to Amy.  He took a step closer to the girls but Lita and Haruka stepped in front of him, blocking him form coming in further into the room.  He could see the young blonde lying on the floor looking as white as the hospital walls. He only wanted to make sure that she was still alive and that she would be okay.

"Darien you heard Haruka, It might be best if you leave" answered Michiru as she came in the room behind him.  She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and led him out the hospital room.  The last thing he saw was Amy typing away in her tiny computer and checking Serena's vitals.

"I know you are hurting right now.  But the best thing you could do for Serena is stay away from her.  And stay away from us."

"But Michiru, I have to protect her.  I can feel her pain.  She needs me." Darien answered as he let the green haired girl lead him towards the hospital entrance. 

"Right now the best thing you can do is stay away till we can find a way to heal her."

"But …"

"Leave Darien…I'll call you with news okay." She said and she disappeared inside.  He stood in front for a little while, undecided on whether he should leave or go back in.  He had to know that she was alright.  What if the girls were right, that his proximity was killing her?  There had to be another reason.  In that room earlier he had not touch her.  He hadn't even been near her when he had felt her calling him.  She had been in pain.  She was clutching her chest when he had appeared at the door and saw her fall to the floor.  He would go home for now.  He will wait to speak to Michiru than he would go visit Serena at her house.  He didn't want to be apart from the girl he loved.  He walked towards his car.  There was someone leaning on it.

            "I thought that was your car parked here," said a woman's voice.

"Aurora, what are you doing here?" he asked.  The girl smiled and took his arm.  She had a beautiful smile he thought. 

"Can a girl say hi to a friend" She answered looking at the silhouette of a man disappearing inside the hospital.  After she was sure he was gone. 

"Are you going home?" She asked him opening the passenger door and sitting.  Darien got in the car.  He wanted to be alone really.  He would drop her off than he would go think about a way to go see Serena.  He sat down in the car.  Aurora leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for giving me a ride home" She whispered in his ear letting out a small giggle. 

"Aurora…"He said pushing her away a little.  She put her hand on his as he was about to shift gears.

"Darien what were you doing at the hospital?" Asked Aurora, she was testing him.  Of course she knew why he had rushed there. He had run to find that pesky little blonde.  As soon as Hematite had gotten there he had called her here.  He knew that Darien would come rushing here.  Hem had seen them coming when he had boarded the ambulance with Serena.  Now the brunette was here to work her magic on the boy.

"I …I don't remember.  It must have not been important" answered Darien as he speed up the car.  Aurora smiled at herself.  She still got it.  She had discovered that even though she had the dolls to control both Darien and Serena, she needed to be close to him for him to forget of the blonde's existence.  "You are so mine" she whispered.

            Darien felt like there was something he needed to remember but he couldn't think about what it was.  All he could think of was Aurora. How beautiful she was and how happy he wanted to make her.

*           *           *

"The kitten is gone my queen" came a guard running into a dark throne room.  The man and woman sitting on the throne sat up. 

"What?" cried out the dark aired woman in rage. "How could you let this happen?" She walked to the guard and slapped him.  

"Incompetent fool!" she screamed as purple energy came out form her hand and burned the man to a crisp.   The young man approached the girl and put her hand on her shoulder.  

"It's just a kitten my dear sister" Said the man taking the girl in his arms.

"If that kitten tells them what is going on…all this planning…all of this will be for nothing. Our mother will still be trap in that dimension… we need to destroy that pesky sailor moon… We can't let her gain her full power with that man…"

"Tsk…tsk sister, getting mad will not help. I'll contact Hem and Aurora to intercept the kitten"

"But what if they don't get to that ball of fleas before she blabs"

"The damage is already done Sister dear.  The pink haired Sailor scout vanished earlier" She looked at her brother. Yes, that pesky brat was gone.  It was now just a matter of time. "Soon mother, soon you will be set free and vengeance would be ours…" She thought sitting back on her throne. 

_Tbc_


End file.
